Scared
by Topsy
Summary: Doug/Carol standalone. Someone from Carol's past resurfaces and she needs the help of Doug to get her through it.


*just to make things clear--doug and carol are not dating. this story takes place during season three...a little before "make a wish"*   
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
"What've we got?" Mark asks, as he and Carol come up beside the gurney.   
  
"34 year old male, MVA, shortness of breath," The paramedic goes on as they lead the gurney down the hall. Carol doesn't take time to look at the man on the gurney until they are in Trauma 2. When she does, she stops, her eyes staring straight at the man. He stares straight up at her, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Hello Carol." He says. She gasps and runs from the room, the other doctors and nurses staring after her. Mark turns back to the man.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks.  
  
"An old friend of Carol's." The man replies then laughs evilly, but starts to cough because of his breathing. Mark looks at the nurses and raises his eyebrows. They give him a similar look and continue working on the man.  
  
Meanwhile, Carol is running past the admit desk. She has her hand over her mouth and she continues running. Doug, who is standing at the desk watches her.  
  
"Carol?" He calls out. She doesn't reply, just runs into the lounge. Confused, he walks after her, pushing his way into the lounge. Carol is sitting on the couch, her knees curled up to her chest and she is sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately rushes to her side, sitting beside her and touching her shoulder. She flinches, pulling away from him. "Carol, what's the matter?" He asks. She is heaving, her whole body shaking.  
  
"He..he..Oh God!" Carol moans.  
  
"What? Who Carol? He who?" Doug asks. Carol shakes her head, close to hyperventilating. Doug touches her again and she doesn't flinch. He pulls her into his arms as she sobs into his shoulder. He rocks her gently, shushing her. She eventually falls asleep from exhaustion in his arms. Doug sighs heavily and sits back on the couch, deciding not to leave her unless it was necessary. A few minutes later, Mark walks into the lounge.  
  
"Randi said Carol came in here." Mark says. Doug shakes his head, puzzled.  
  
"What happened Mark?" Doug asks.  
  
"A man came in, MVA. When Carol saw him, he said 'Hello Carol' and she ran." Mark says.  
  
"She came in here and was sobbing uncontrollably. She about hyperventilated. When I touched her shoulder she moved away from me, and I asked her what happened and she started on about some guy but she couldn't talk, she was crying so hard. Then she fell asleep from exhaustion." Doug says, his arms still around Carol as he whispered quietly to Mark. Mark shakes his head.  
  
"I wonder who it is?" Mark says. Doug shakes his head, wondering that himself.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Carol wakes up with a start. She is laying on the couch and she sees Doug sitting at the table, working on something. He looks up at her when he hears her move.  
  
"Doug?" Carol asks, slightly confused.  
  
"Hey." He replies softly, still concerned. He stands and walks over to her, sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
"Why was I asleep in the lounge?" Carol asks. Doug smiles slightly.  
  
"Carol..don't you remember?" Doug asks. She sits, watching him, slightly confused before her face pales considerably.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick." Carol replies. Doug gets up, grabbing the wastebasket and shoving it under Carol's mouth before she starts vomiting in the trash can. He holds it, rubbing her back slightly.  
  
"Carol?" He asks.  
  
"Water?" She croaks. He stands up, getting a mug and filling it with water and handing it to her immediately. He sits beside her on the couch as she finishes up her drink, setting the mug in front of her. She looks at Doug with a scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Carol..what's going on?" Doug asks. Carol sighs, but looks extremely scared.  
  
"Doug, if I tell you something..will you swear you will not tell anyone?" Carol asks.  
  
"Sure." Doug replies.  
  
"I'm serious Doug. This is confidential." Carol says. He nods.  
  
"I promise Carol." He says.  
  
"When I was 19 and in college, my friend was dating this guy. His name was Jeremy Michaels. Well...he broke up with my friend and...uh..he started to call me and everything. He kept asking me out but I told him no because I didn't want to betray my friend." Carol says, her chin trembling. Doug watches her intently, completely focusing on her words. "Well..then I started to get scary messages. Slipped under my door or on the windshield of my car. They were anonymous threats. One night I was walking home and Jeremy stopped me and asked me out, yet again. I turned him down so he dragged me back in this old building and he raped me." Carol says softly. Doug's face turns to one of anger. He reaches out and takes her hand into his. "Anyways...he got caught by the police and they found out he had raped other college girls, even killed two of them. They put him in jail." Carol says.   
  
"Carol, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Doug says. Carol shakes her head.  
  
"He's out of jail. He's not supposed to be out of jail." Carol says. Doug's eyes widen.  
  
"Is that why you ran? You saw him?" Doug asks. Carol nods, the tears falling rapidly.  
  
"Oh God. Carol...we need to go put him in restraints, turn him in." Doug says. Carol nods. "Will you come with me? I'll go tell Mark to do it for us, so you don't have to see him. I don't want to leave you alone. I won't let you be alone at all, alright?" Doug asks. She nods. He stands and helps her up. She wipes her tears away and he takes her hand, leading her out of the lounge. They walk up to the desk. The news is on and Mark is standing beside at the desk, working on a chart, listening to the news a little.  
  
"Mark." Doug says. Mark turns and looks at the two of them.  
  
"Hey." Mark says softly, seeing Carol's tear-streaked face as she clings onto Doug's arm.  
  
"Mark, we need you do us a big favor. Is the MVA guy still here?" Doug asks. Mark nods.  
  
"Yeah, he's in Exam 3. We admitted him." Mark says.   
  
"Put him in restraints. We'll explain stuff when you're done." Doug says quietly. Mark gives them a puzzled look and sees the scared look on Carol's face. "Please." Doug says. Mark nods and walks away towards Exam 3. The ER is slow, almost empty and all the nurses and most of the docs are somewhere around the admit desk. Carol clings to Doug, causing the staff to wonder what's going on. Mark jogs out.  
  
"He's gone." Mark says.  
  
"No." Carol murmurs softly. Doug touches her arm slightly, as to reassure her. Just then a news bulletin flashes across the TV screen.  
  
"Earlier today, Jeremy Michaels escaped from prison at Illinois Jail. He was sentenced to life in prison for raping 5 college girls and killing two of them. If anyone sees this man," A picture is flashed onto the screen, "please contact your local police department." Carol starts to sob uncontrollably. Her knees buckle from under her, but Doug catches her. He sits on the floor, pulling her into his lap and cradling her as she cries. The staff looks at them, extremely confused.  
  
"Carol." Doug says.  
  
"He's going to kill me." Carol whispers.   
  
"Shhh...shh..No, Carol. We'll protect you. I promise." Doug whispers.  
  
"What's going on?" Kerry asks.  
  
"We treated Jeremy Michaels, didn't we?" Mark asks. Doug nods, rocking Carol in his arms.  
  
"Someone needs to call the police and we need to get security down here and protect this place. Do not go anywhere alone and especially...do not leave Carol by herself." Doug says. Everyone stares at him and he looks down at Carol, who isn't crying anymore. "Carol?" He asks. She looks up at him.  
  
"You can tell them." She whispers.   
  
"Carol, are you sure? I don't want to, unless you're sure." He says. She nods.  
  
"Go ahead." She says, then resumes her position. He looks at her, waiting for a few seconds before he turns and looks up at the crowd.  
  
"Carol was one of the college students Jeremy raped years ago." Doug says. A gasp ripples through the crowd and Carol visibly tenses in Doug's arms. "Jeremy is here and he will probably try to find Carol. I don't want her to be alone at any time and I don't want many people to separate. We should probably close to trauma because of this. We can't take on any big patients or things will get crazy....So..if that's alright with you, Mark..Kerry, then could we please close to trauma?" Doug asks. Kerry looks at Mark and he nods. She nods.  
  
"Alright. We'll close." Mark says. Doug nods, satisfied.  
  
"Good." Doug says.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Doug had sat on the floor, holding Carol and everyone had lingered about, making small talk and just trying to be there. Carol was almost asleep in Doug's arms, clinging to the front of his shirt.  
  
"Carol?" Doug asks. She shifts in his arms.  
  
"Yeah?" She whispers softly.  
  
"Let me take you to the lounge. You can sleep on the couch and we'll have everyone go in there." Doug says.  
  
"No." Carol whispers. Doug brushes a stray curl from her face.  
  
"Carol, I promise he isn't going to hurt you." Doug says. She hesitates before nodding slightly.  
  
"Okay." She whispers. Doug nods and he wraps her in his arms, one arm under her knees and another arm under her neck. He then stands and Carol buries her face into his neck, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm going to take her to the lounge and put her on the couch. I'd appreciate it if some of you would stay out here and some of you would come into the lounge." Doug says. Everyone starts to divide up into two groups. Doug carries Carol into the lounge, laying her on the couch. He starts to stand, but she grabs him.  
  
"Stay. Please." Carol says. He smiles.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Let me get a chair." Doug says. She nods and lets go of him, as the people filter into the lounge. He pushes the chair up beside the couch and takes her hand into his. Once she feels his hand in hers, she closes her eyes, almost immediately drifting off to sleep. Mark, Carter, Haleh, and Lydia gather around Doug. Doug sighs, rubbing his hand across his face and smiling slightly at them.  
  
"Are you two together?" Haleh asks out of curiosity. Doug smiles slightly and shakes his head.  
  
"Uh, no. I just found her in the lounge crying and she told me what happened when she was in college. And now she wants me to stay with her." Doug pauses. "I don't mind though. I don't want that man to touch her." Doug says sadly.  
  
"What happened when she was in college?" Lydia asks. Doug shrugs.  
  
"She didn't tell me much, other then she was raped. I don't think she really wanted me to tell everyone though, so I'm not going to go into details." Doug says. Haleh smiles at him, proud that he is respecting her wishes.  
  
"Maybe it's not my place to say...but you have changed Doug. It's obvious you two care for each other, given tonight's events. Maybe you should ask her out." Haleh says. Mark and Carter look at her, surprised she would voice her opinion. Doug rubs his thumb across Carol's.  
  
"She's just scared. She'd never go out with me again." Doug says.  
  
"Whatever you say Doug." Haleh says. Lydia nods her agreement. Mark leans back in his chair, chuckling lightly. They sit in silence for a few minutes before their attention is caught by Carol. She moans lightly in her sleep and turns.  
  
"No, Jeremy. Please, I'm sorry." Carol says. Immediately, Doug moves onto the couch. He shakes Carol's shoulders and when she opens her eyes she pulls away, crying, scared.  
  
"Carol, shhh..shh..it's just me. It's Doug..and Haleh, Lydia, Carter, and Mark." Doug says. She looks at him before falling into his embrace as she begins sobbing.  
  
"Oh God. It was so real. He was here." Carol says. Doug rocks her in his arms, rubbing her back.  
  
"Shhhh...shh..we're here Carol. You're safe with us." Doug says. She shakes her head.  
  
"No." She whispers.  
  
"Shh...Carol. Calm down. It was just a dream." Doug says. She buries her face into his neck, shaking slightly. She eventually calms down, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He looks down, wiping her tears away as she sighs quietly. She is exhausted but scared to go back to sleep, not wanting to have another nightmare. Haleh, Lydia, Mark, and Carter make small talk. Doug contributes every now and then and Carol listens, smiling every so often. Kerry pokes her head into the lounge.  
  
"Mark, we need you out here. A husband brought his wife in." Kerry says. Mark stands and walks out. Carter looks out the window.   
  
"I'm going to go out there with Chuny and Conni. Malik must have went to help." Carter says.  
  
"Go ahead." Doug says. The three women and Doug sit in the lounge for about 10 minutes before Malik runs in.  
  
"Haleh, Lydia, we need your help now!" He says and exits. The two women look at Doug.  
  
"It's okay. Go ahead." Doug says. Carol's grip tightens on Doug, becoming scared. He looks down at her and rubs his hand over her face gently. "Relax Carol." He says. She sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry Doug." She whispers.  
  
"Why?" He asks.  
  
"For making you do this." She says. He smiles slightly.  
  
"Believe me, I don't enjoy having to protect you from a rapist but I'd rather it be me then anyone else." Doug says. Carol sighs softly.  
  
"Me too." She whispers. He smiles and kisses her forehead gently, before looking out the window of the lounge.  
  
"I need to go to the desk for just a second, alright Carol?" Doug asks. Carol shakes her head.  
  
"No, please. Don't leave." She says.  
  
"I'll be right back, I promise. You'll be able to see me the whole time." Doug says. She sighs.  
  
"Okay. Come right back." She says.  
  
"I will." He says. He disentangles himself from her and stands, stretching slightly before smiling reassuringly at her. He walks out of the lounge. As soon as the door shuts, the lounge phone rings. Carol, so used to answering the phone, reaches over and picks it up without thinking.  
  
"Hello?" She asks, immediately regretting her choice of answering it.  
  
"Hello darling." A deep voice says. She gasps. "Your friends can't protect you from me. I'll get you." He whispers.  
  
"Leave me alone." Carol says.  
  
"Not a chance darling." He says. Her hand trembles as she brings it to her mouth. Tears flood her eyes, but do not spill out. "Did you miss me?" He asks, just as Doug comes back into the room. Doug immediately realizes what is going on and he hangs up the phone. Carol is rocking back and forth, no more tears being shed.   
  
"Oh God, Carol. Why did you answer that?" Doug asks, wrapping her into his arms.  
  
"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Carol murmurs over and over. He rocks her.  
  
"Shhh..shhhh...shh...I won't do it again. I swear Carol. Just calm down." Doug says. She shakes her head, burying herself into Doug's arms. Mark walks back into the lounge, followed by Chuny. Doug shakes his head, silencing them. They sit in chairs across from the couch as Doug holds Carol. Carol has her face in Doug's neck, not able to see Mark.  
  
"What happened?" Mark mouths silently. Doug brings his hand up to his head.  
  
"He called." Doug mouths back. Mark gets up.  
  
"I'll call the police." Mark mouths to Doug. Doug nods as Mark exits the lounge. Hearing the noise, Carol looks up, frightened. She sees Chuny and immediately relaxes.  
  
"Hey Carol." Chuny says quietly. Carol smiles slightly.  
  
"Hi." She replies, rather weakly.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Chuny asks.  
  
"Not so great." Carol says. Chuny nods.  
  
"Hang in there." She says.  
  
"I am." Carol replies. Chuny nods and looks up, seeing Carter motioning to her from outside.  
  
"Excuse me." Chuny says and exits the lounge. Carol looks up at Doug.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asks quietly.  
  
"Doing what?" He asks.  
  
"Staying here, with me. Holding me. Calming me down. The whole deal." Carol says. He chuckles slightly.  
  
"Well..I figure that you need me. And before..in the past, when you've needed me, I've not been there." Doug says quietly. Carol shifts slightly in his arms. "I don't want to see you get hurt and I wouldn't feel comfortable unless I knew where you were, what you were doing, and who you were with during all this and the best way to solve that is to be there for you. And the main reason why I'm doing this......I want to." Doug finishes. Carol lets his words sink in.  
  
"You could spoil me." Carol says.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"With all this attention. I might just get used to it." Carol says, smiling slightly. He chuckles slightly.  
  
"There's the Carol we know and love." He says, smiling at her. She smiles wider, not making any move to leave his embrace. He wouldn't have it any other way. She looks so small curled up in his arms. They just sit in each other's company for a few minutes, thinking.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Carol had fallen asleep in Doug's arms and Doug was getting rather sleepy himself, about to doze off. His head was resting against Carol's and he was forcing his eyes to stay open, but that wasn't the easiest thing to do at 2:30 in the morning when you had been working since 3 that day. All of a sudden, a man slips into the lounge, rousing Doug. When Doug looks up, there's a gun pointed at him and Carol.  
  
"Don't move." The man orders. Doug freezes. "Give her to me." The man says.  
  
"Jeremy, I know you don't.."  
  
"Hand her over." He says, getting pissed. Doug shakes his head, refusing. Jeremy shoves the gun closer to Doug's head, causing Doug to flinch. Carol stirs, her eyes slowly opening. When she sees Jeremy standing in front of her, her eyes immediately widen. She looks up at Doug, making sure it's not a dream. She clutches to Doug, her body frozen as she stares at Jeremy.   
  
"Why don't.." Doug starts.  
  
"Shutup!" Jeremy snaps. Carol flinches. Doug tightens his grip on her waist. Jeremy reaches out, grabbing her arm and pulling on her. "Get up!" He says.  
  
"Jeremy, please." Carol says, clutching Doug with her arm that Jeremy wasn't holding.   
  
"I said get up!" He says, shoving the gun so it was pointed between Doug's eyes. Carol gasps.  
  
"No, Jeremy. Please. Don't hurt him." Carol says.  
  
"If you don't want me to hurt Romeo here, then get up!" Jeremy says. Carol looks hesitantly at Doug. His eyes plead with her not to do it.   
  
"Carol." He whispers.  
  
"Shutup!" Jeremy says, louder, his voice raising. Doug silences himself. Carol loosens her grip on Doug. He stares straight into her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispers, then stands. Doug tries to grab her but Jeremy is quicker, wrapping his arm around Carol's neck and holding the gun up at Doug, making sure he wouldn't move. Jeremy slowly backed away, dragging Carol. Doug stares straight at Carol, watching her. Doug sees some movement in the window of the door of the lounge. Doug starts talking to Jeremy, trying to distract him as he watches Mark slowly opening the door behind Jeremy. Jeremy continues backing up. Mark props the door open with his body and looks at Doug. Doug watches him out of his peripheral vision. Mark nods and Doug blinks twice as his answer that he is ready.   
  
"Hey!" Mark shouts loudly, startling Carol and Jeremy. Jeremy spins, the gun moving out of line with Doug's head. Doug punches Jeremy as hard as he can, square in the jaw, causing Jeremy to drop the gun. Doug grabs Carol's hand at the last second, pulling her out of Jeremy's grasp. Jeremy falls back because of the blow to his jaw. Mark backs out of the way, letting him fall. When he is on the ground, Mark pounces, holding Jeremy down as Peter, Malik, and Carter come running. Carol collapses into Doug's embrace. He holds her face in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Oh, God. Carol, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asks. She shakes her head, clutching to him. "Jesus Carol, you scared me." Doug says. He presses his lips to Carol's in a passionate embrace, glad that she is alive. She kisses him back with equal desperation. When they pull apart they look back at the police dragging Jeremy away. Doug holds Carol protectively. She shudders as Jeremy screams that it's not over. Doug holds her tightly, kissing her forehead, talking quietly to her in a soothing voice, letting her know he was there for her.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
After the police took Jeremy away, everyone was out at the admit desk except Doug who is in the lounge, getting his coat. Carol clears her throat, wanting to get everyone's attention. They all turn to her as she smiles.  
  
"I'd like to thank all of you for staying here and helping. I really appreciate it, you guys." Carol says. Everybody smiles, saying 'anytime', 'no problem', etc. Carol sees Doug out of the corner of her eye as she walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and I'd like to thank Doug and Mark for saving my life." Carol says, turning and smiling at Doug and Mark. They chuckle lightly.  
  
"I felt sort of like James Bond." Doug jokes. Everyone laughs. Doug turns to Carol. "Oh yeah. I have something else to say." Doug says. He looks at Haleh and smiles slightly. A smile lights up over her face as she realizes what he's doing. He turns back to Carol and smiles at her. "Carol, I'd like to know if you'd go out on a date with me sometime?" Doug asks slightly, ducking his head slightly. The staff watches Carol, waiting in suspense. She smiles slightly, lifting Doug's chin with her fingers.  
  
"I'd love to Doug." Carol says. He chuckles, blushing slightly as the staff cheers. Carol laughs and Doug smiles, watching her. Doug and Carol walk out of work, hand in hand, ready to start a new relationship. They know they will have their hard times but they know they can make it, tonight proved it.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
*to clear up what i said at the beginning of the story..doug and carol are now dating :)* 


End file.
